


Juniberry Flower Shop: Klance AU

by samloup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, florist keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samloup/pseuds/samloup
Summary: Keith is a florist and one day, Lance comes to buy flowers for a girl but gets a crush on Keith instead





	1. Chapter 1 in which everyone have their own beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic sooo it's not that good plus i'm french so i speak english but... yeah
> 
> i have a twitter account (@sam_loup, https://twitter.com/sam_loup ) where i post voltron related art sometimes, i'll put the links in the notes for art corresponding to the chapters if i make some
> 
> enjoy! :)

**Chapter 1 in which everyone have their own beginning**

 

   Keith was nervous. He inserted his key in the shop’s keyhole. As the door opened smoothly, he sighed in relief. The shop was empty, dark, quite dusty, with just a counter at the end of the room and behind it, a door that lead to the back shop. He found the main switch in said back shop and turned on the light. This flower shop was a new beginning for him. After dropping out of university the year before, he decided to carry out this project with the help of his brother Shiro, who supported him no matter what, and he was now the owner of this cute shop and of the apartment above. Keith was lost in his thoughts when Shiro appeared in the frame of the door.

“Hey, are you okay?” asked Shiro. Keith raised his head and smiled at his brother.

“Yeah don’t worry, everything’s fine, really. I’m glad for all this. Like, I can start something new, you know?” 

“ I see what you mean”, Shiro smiled. “I really do. And I’m happy for you. Now back to work! The rented van is outside and everything you need is inside it. I have to go but, call me later?”

   His brother gone, Keith rolled up his sleeves, went to the van to pick a broom and started sweeping all the dust and papers on the floor. He cleaned up the window display and installed shelves and furniture items, as well as all the equipment he’ll need for the flowers and the commerce. 

At the end of the day, he was exhausted but it was with a smile on his face that he locked up the shop to go to his apartment. It was small but bright, with a large window from which Keith could see the street and the park of the city's main university. Uni students were chilling in the park in the sun, some of them moving back in their small dorm rooms they left 2 month ago, when summer holidays begun, and in a few days classes would start again for them for a new year.

 

***

 

   Lance dropped his heavy bags full of clothes and belongings on the floor of his dorm room. He just arrived with his best friend Hunk, whose room was just next to his. He looked around: the walls were blank and the furniture consisted in a bed, a large closet and a long desk under a window. Lance fell on the bed with a tired smile of content on his face. He was kinda exhausted after a day of public transports with all his bags. He was thinking of the year to come. One the one hand, he was glad to be at uni with his friend for his first year, but on the other hand it meant a lot of studying and pressure. His phone buzzed next to him. 

 

sunshineboi: are u done already? i wanna go to the park 

 

lanceylance: hunk my man u are literally in the room next to mine u could have maybe come to ask me

 

sunshineboi: ur right

 

sunshineboi: but hurry 

 

   As his door was still open, Lance shouted “I'M COMING GIVE ME TWO MINUTES” to Hunk. He heard the other boy giggle from the other room and got up from his bed to start shoving his clothes in his closet and place random items in his room. Once finished, Lance went to Hunk’s room and together, they headed up to the park around the university and sat under a tree. As it was the end of the summer, the sun was still high in the clear sky. It was a pretty hot day and the two boys were thankful for the shadow the tree cast over them. Hunk was lying on the grass, reading, and Lance had his back against the tree, quite distracted as he was glancing at a group of cute girls. Hunk looked up from his book.

 

“So? You happy to be here?” asked Lance.

 

“Yeaaah. I mean it’s gonna be hard and a lot of work and all but I’m hyped for the classes I took! Robotics sounds awesome? And botany is hella interesting too. You?”

 

“I still don’t understand how you can study robotics  _ and  _ botany. Sounds kinda different for me but, who am I to judge. I’m hyped too. Physics are gonna kick my as-”

 

“Language, Lance!” interrupted Hunk, faking a disaproving look.

 

“Yeah sooo I was saying Physics is hard but we’re together in it so you’ll help me, right?” Lance winked at Hunk

 

“mmh I don’t know, depends on the reward, what do you have to offer?”

 

“BUT- We’re best friends Hunk?! I can’t offer more than my friendship!?”

 

“Then perish” giggled Hunk in front of a falsely outraged Lance.

 

“Anyways, since I can’t rely on you… I think I’m gonna try to speak to these cute girls over here so, meet me in our rooms after?” said Lance, standing up and giving Hunk finger gun. 

 

“Righ, good luck, I’m rooting for you man!” said Hunk as he watched Lance head over the small group.

 

***

 

   Pidge finished connecting her computer in her dorm room and grinned. She was delighted with the classes she took. Robotics and computer science? The dream. Even if she was anxious for the upcoming year, she was a few years younger than the other students after all, she was still excited. She took her phone out of her pocket to type a quick text.

 

pidgeon: ‘sup how’s the shop going?

 

keef: rly good, actually i finished tidying up the place, i’m just waintin for the flowers and other stuff now, it should come tomorrow

 

keef: wanna come over?

 

keef: did u find your dorm room?

 

pidgeon: yesss glad for u

 

pidgeon: i’m coming, give me 10 min!!

 

   Pidge got out of her bedroom and walked down the long corridor of the dorm building. She heard, as she passed in front an opened door of another bedroom, some guy excitedly telling his friend about a girl he accosted earlier. Pidge laughed lightly. 

She arrived in front of Keith’s new flower shop. Despite being empty of plants and flowers, the front of the shop was still really cute and Pidge couldn’t wait to see it open. She bypassed the building and climbed the metallic stairs leading to Keith’s apartement. Pidge knocked on the door. She heard Keith shout “COMING!” from the inside and the door opened shortly after.

Keith smiled broadly at the sight of his best friend.

“Please come inside. Sorry for the mess, I've only been here for a few days and I didn't unpack everything but I don’t think it’ll bother you anyway so...” Pidge stepped inside and quite immediately fell on the couch, Keith rapidly following her example and dropping next to her. 

“So what's up? Are you looking forward the start of the school year? Being nerdy and all, what classes did you take again?”

“yeah I'm so excited? I can't believe I was accepted this early into uni. I took computer science and robotics as well as physics and chemistry. But I'm not a nerd!?”

Keith raised his eyebrows and smirked.

“Well maybe I'm a nerd”, continued Pidge, “But you're a nerd too! You're like a science nerd  _ and _ a flower artsy nerd type. That's worse! By the way, I'm happy you can open this shop. And who knows, maybe you'll finally meet a cute boy? That would be some fucking news!” It's Pidge's turn to smirk.

 

“a what? No? Pidge i don't need a boyfriend?!I hate you?” Keith threw a pillow at Pidge as she ignored him and just continued to say “whatever you keep telling yourself keef!”.


	2. Chapter 2 in which there’s hydrochloric acid and flower bouquets

**Chapter 2 in which there’s hydrochloric acid and flower bouquets**

 

   The day after, a truck came in front of the flower shop to deliver flowers, plants, equipment for Keith. The delivery person left the stuff just in front of the shop then left, so Keith started to work. He disposed flowers inside on shelves and outside on a stand. Then he started to compose unique bouquets of flowers. When he finished everything he had to do it was midday and it was the moment for him to officially open his shop. He put on his apron and opened the front door.

 

***

 

“Hunk you have to help me! Pleaase?” 

 

“Lance you know I love you right but, we're in the middle of something here, maybe it can wait the end of the experiment?” whispered Hunk, a calibrated pipette in one hand and a beaker in the other.

 

“So here’s the deal. You see this girl from yesterday, Nyma? Well she’s really pretty and like, help me, what can I do to make her like me?” asked Lance, stirring distractedly their solution.

 

“yeah hum I don't know man, ooops can you pass me the hydrochloric acid please? Thanks. Buy her flowers or something stupid like this. Now can you  _ please _ concentrate a little?” 

 

Lance rolled his eyes. He remembered that the day before, he saw this new flower shop and assumed it would be open today. So that was settled, he would buy Nyma flowers after his classes today. Lance smiled for himself.

 

***

 

keef: pidge i'm boreeeed 

 

keef: i hope ur phone is on silent

 

keef: i opened a few hours ago but nobody came

 

keef: i have nothing to do yet everything is in order 

 

keef: haaaaan

 

…

 

…

 

pidgeon: keeeef i can't believe u

 

pidgeon: don't worry it's only your first day, clients will come

 

pigdeon: this first day was great for me

 

pidgeon: well some guy spilled hydrochloric acid bc he was not paying enough attention, he knocked his flask off the lab bench

 

pidgeon: but i had robotics too and it was hella greaaat

 

keef: oh fuck wait there's someone 

 

keef: was about to close

 

***

 

   When the last class of the day ended, Lance got out quickly and walked down the park to find the florist situated just across the street that goes along the uni park. It was small, with a wooden front painted in red and a sign that read “Juniberry Flower Shop”. Hesitantly, Lance entered the shop. The florist, a man about his age with black flowing hair, was typing on his phone behind the counter. When he heard Lance, he raised his heard and blinked quickly like he was surprised.

 

“Hi, welcome, uuuh… Do you need anything? Can I help you?” Keith was nervous and his voice cracked a little.

 

“Thank you, I think I'm just gonna choose one of these!” said Lance, pointing at the bouquets already made.

 

   Keith observed his client as he was choosing his flowers. He was taller than him, messy brown hair and… oh god. He  _ was _ cute. He finally chose a bouquet and put it on the counter with the right amount of money. Keith thanked him and wrapped carefully the bouquet with colourful paper. As he was doing so, he asked “So… This is for a special someone?”

 

“Yeah it's for a girl actually. I hope she'll like it. Wait. Will she like it? Is it good?”

 

Keith chuckled.

 

“It's good, don't worry.”

“You're my first client. I opened this morning.” Keith attached his business card to the bouquet and handed it to Lance. “Here you go. I hope she'll like it too!” 

 

   Lance thanked him and left the shop, then headed to the dorms where he could hopefully find Nyma. He put the business card the florist attached to the bouquet in the back pocket of his jeans before arriving in front of the girl’s room. He knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Nyma opened the door.

 

“Hey” said Lance

 

“Hum… Hey? Nyma raised an eyebrow. Lance handed her the flowers. She thanked him, still looking a little confused.

 

“It's for you, I thought you might like them. And who knows, maybe you'll like me” explained Lance with a large smile, regaining his confidence.

 

Nyma giggled. “Awwww sweetie it’s so cute but I’m really not interested.” Lance must have looked miserable because Nyma, smiling, kind of had pity on her face. “Hey don’t worry man, you’ll find someone!” She even reached out to ruffle Lance’s hair. This gesture ended him and with his head down, he went back to his room. 

 

Lance was lying on his bed, his head in a pillow when he heard someone knock on his door. “Hunk if it’s you, come in!”. 

 

“Hey… You ok? She wasn’t interested, right?”

 

“Rude!” said Lance, the sound of his voice muffled in the pillow.

 

“You know, I saw her with another girl, they seemed pretty close you know?”

 

“Pretty close as in friends, right?”

 

“They’re lesbians, Lance”

 

“But man,” continued Hunk, “I’m quite sure she wouldn’t be interested even if she was single and 100% straight!”

 

“RUDE! I hate you!” Lance shouted while throwing the pillow he was sulking into. Hunk caught the pillow and continued with a smile: 

 

“I may be rude but I also brought cookies I made with a lot love because I know you’re a helpless romantic and I knew your heart would be crushed today. Sooo how about a movie?”

 

“Hunk, I’ve changed my mind. I love you. I want to watch Moana by the way.”

 

***

 

keef: back

 

keef: so i had one (1) client today

 

keef: i just closed the shop

 

pidgeon: that’s a start!!

 

keef: he was buying a bouquet for a girl… 

 

pidgeon: miss me with that hetero shit ™

 

keef: yeah lol

 

pidgeon: wait are u disappointed that he was buying flowers for a girl? 

 

keef: uum no?

 

pidgeon: was he cute

 

keef: go do ur homeworks pidge

 

keef: but yes

 

pidgeon: omg 

 

***

 

   Later in the evening after Hunk left, Lance took of his pocket the business card. It was quite simple: on one side, a drawing of a red flower and on the other side, it was written “ Juniberry Flower Shop - Keith Kogane” in gold ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow there's art for this chapter!
> 
> "you're my first client"  
> https://twitter.com/sam_loup/status/990265079512911872
> 
>  
> 
> and the business card  
> https://twitter.com/sam_loup/status/990303387978780673


	3. Chapter 3 in which Lance buys more flowers and knocks things down

**Chapter 3 in which Lance buys more flowers and knocks things down**

 

   A few weeks after giving Nyma flowers, Lance found himself heading up to the flower shop again. He sighed. Allura, a girl he met at the library, better like flowers.

   It was November and really cold outside so Lance walked quickly. His nose and cheeks were slightly red when he entered the shop. Two people were already waiting and the florist - Keith if he remembered right - was taking care of them. Lance chose a bouquet out of one stall. The flowers were white and pink with dark green long leaves. He was proud of his choice as he thought it fitted Allura’s aesthetic quite right. He continued to observe the flowers around him distractly, waiting for his turn. 

 

***

   Keith was really content. It was only November and yet he already had more clients than in early September, when he opened his shop. He was serving two clients when the bell of the door tinted again. He looked up and his heart kinda skipped a beat. He felt stupid for this. The guy who just entered the shop was the boy who bought a bouquet on his first day. Keith got back to wrapping flowers. When he finished, he thanked the clients and they left. “Hello. Do you need anything else?” asked Keith, pointing at the flowers Lance already had in his hands.

Lance, who was lost in his thoughts, turned around abruptly. So abruptly in fact that he knocked down a bouquet off a shelf. He gasped. Some water spilled because the flowers we're dipped in it. Lance felt extremely embarrassed. “oH my god i'm so sorry i'm sorry i didn’t" began Lance. “It's okay don't worry!” said Keith rapidly. He took a broom and a towel in the back shop and quickly pushed the flowers in a corner and placed the towel on it. He would clean up later. While he was doing so, Lance was still red and didn’t know where to stand. He observed Keith sweep away the mess he made. His black hairs were moving softly and Lance could see Keith’s broad shoulders and… wait. Keith  _ was  _ cute. Lance kinda panicked. “I'm sorry i'm so clumsy. The other day, I even spilled hydrochloric acid ahah. I think the teacher was mad at me? Couldn't really tell, but, probably”

Keith smiled softly without looking at Lance. He wrapped the bouquet and took Lance payment, who also insisted on paying the flowers he ruined, despite Keith telling him it was good. Keith watched the boy leave his shop. Suddenly, he remembered Pidge’s text. He scrolled the messages to find it. “ pidgeon: well some guy spilled hydrochloric acid bc he was not paying enough attention, he knocked his flask off the lab bench”. So this guy was in uni and shared a class with Pidge. Would it be weird if he asked her his name? Keith began to type a text.

 

keef: hey pidgeon would you happen to know the name of the guy who spilled hydrochloric acid in class? 

 

pidgeon: ooh that’s Lance McClain he’s an absolute goofball, he flirts with literally everyone it’s quite impressive actually

 

pidgeon: wait

 

pidgeon: why do u want to know that 

 

keef: idk he came to the shop today 

 

keef: it’s not the first time actually, he was the very first client i had 

 

keef: aren’t you supposed to be in class

 

pidgeon: oc but that’s not really a problem

 

So  his name was Lance. Keith sighed dramatically and let his head fall on the counter. 

 

***

 

   Lance left Keith’s shop. As he walked back to the university buildings, he looked at the flowers he had in his hands. Did he really want to give them to Allura? Keith’s face was still on his mind. But it was stupid, he didn’t even knew him.

Back at the dorm, instead of looking for Allura, he went directly in his room and left the bouquet on his desk. 

 

***

 

   A few days after Lance came to the shop, Keith was still thinking of him. He had an idea, kinda stupid, and it could not work, but he still texted Pidge because he needed information:

 

keef: pidgeeooon

 

pidgeon: keeeeef

 

keef: this is kinda weird but… is Lance in the same hall of residence/dorm/thing as u?

 

pidgeon: yeah i think? i saw him a couple of times 

 

pidgeon: it’s hard to miss him actually knfkfng

 

keef: thanks jfjhslfjd

 

pidgeon: why u asking me this keefy

 

pidgeon: spill

 

keef: i don’t even know, it’s stupid

 

pidgeon: if ur asking me it’s not stupid

 

pidgeon: omg

 

pidgeon: omgg

 

pidgeon: is this a crush? do u have a cRusH?,,,,

 

keef: don’t call it a crush it’s not a crush 

 

***

 

   Lance had finished his study session of the day and was now lying on his bed, scrolling on his phone. His mind was kinda agitated these last days. He decided to text Hunk.

 

lanceylance: dude i have a problem

 

sunshineboi: tell. me. everything.

 

lanceylance: this problem has beautiful hair and a really nice smile

 

sunshineboi: omg u have a crush ? who are they?,?

 

lanceylance: and idk what to dooo

 

lanceylance: they’re nobody ijfdjdg u don’t need to know i’ll probably do nothing

 

sunshineboi: u are hesitant… i know this,, u really like them 

 

lanceylance: kinda? idk? i only saw them like 2 times

 

sunshineboi: don’t worry too much

 

sunshineboi: but maybe try,,, to see them more bc 2 times kinda suck tho 

 

sunshineboi: if they break your heart i’ll riot 

 

lanceylance: thanks hunk you’re the best gnkdlgkn 


	4. Chapter 4 in which they feel stupid because they’re oblivious

**Chapter 4 in which they feel stupid because they’re oblivious**

 

   Keith now knew Lance had a room in the same building as Pidge’s. One morning, he decided to go and find it. When he arrived in front of the building, he realized again that his idea was stupid. Luckily, everyone was in class so the dorm was empty. Keith walked down every floor to find the room. Every door had a little label with the name of the occupant. After a few minutes, he found Lance’s door. Next to his name, there was two mini stickers, a little rainbow and a space rocket. Keith smiled. He left two flowers on Lance’s doormat: an hellebore and a cornflower. He chose these flowers because hellebores evoked doubt and cornflowers evoked shyness and gentleness. Before anyone could see him here, Keith left to go back to his shop.

There was no clients so Keith was left alone with his thoughts. He started to panic a little. Why did he have to left the flowers. He felt stupid and hoped Lance wouldn't understand it was him.

 

***

 

   Lance was exhausted. His classes we’re really hard today and it was a lot of effort to pay attention all day. He had a headache so he decided he’ll go for a walk in the park. The cold air could help. He went to his dorm room to leave his bag. When he arrived in front of his door, he noticed something on his doormat. There was two little flowers. Lance was confused. He picked them up and put them in the chest pocket of his jacket so they won’t be ruined. He had no idea who put them here. His mind was kinda blurry because of his headache but the flowers had given him an idea. He wanted to see Keith again. Of course he couldn’t give him flowers but he was going to buy some plants for his dorm room and he’ll take advantage of the opportunity to see the cute florist.

 

***

 

   Two clients left the shop. Keith glanced at his watch. It was nearly time to close. The doorbell tinted and Lance -Keith blinked, surprised- entered the shop. Keith noticed he was wearing the flowers he left on the doormat, and it made him blush harder. Lance was observing the house plants section. He picked up a red orchid in a pot and then came to the counter to pay for it. Keith silently took the payment and handed the plant to Lance with a broad smile. Lance smiled too, and suddenly Keith couldn’t breathe properly. After Lance had left the shop quickly, Keith exhaled heavily. He was kinda panicking because how he smiled to Lance. What were he thinking? And damn, Lance’s smile was terribly cute. His face was still red.

He managed to close the shop and got back in his apartment. He laid down on his couch, his legs stretched on the armrest. 

 

keef: i panicked i smiled to lance

 

keef: not in a client kind of way but more in a really broad smile kind of way

 

keef: i hoped he didn’t notice

 

pidgeon: you’re hopeless

 

pidgeon: u smile to ur crush but u don’t want him to notice?

 

keef: but im shy

 

keef: and awkward

 

keef: but i’m pretty sure he did notice he smiled a lot too

 

keef: his smile is beautiful btw fnkjdh

 

pidgeon: sdksjflk

 

pidgeon: u should try something

 

keef: he will not like me

 

keef: he probably doesn’t remember me already and doesn’t know who i am

 

pidgeon: don’t say that

 

pidgeon: ppl can like u, u know

 

Keith put down his phone next to him and put his head in his hands. Why was everything so complicated? What the fuck, feelings? He felt lost.

 

***

 

   Lance took his orchid, smiled broadly to Keith, turned around and walked away as quickly as possible. Keith smile was blinding and the florist was too cute for Lance to handle. Back in his dorm room he put his orchid on his desk and fell on his bed, his mind still kinda blurry because of his headache and maybe because of a black haired boy too. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

sunshineboi: hi you left directly after class but i heard u come back in ur room, is everything alright?

 

lanceylance: gggnf tthanks everythings good don’t worry

 

lanceylance: had a headache so i went walking outside

 

lanceylance: i feel weird and wobblyyy lol

 

lanceylance: my crush smiled to me but idk if it was really for me or just a polite smile u know but i smiled back and i feel kinda stupid bc we will never really know each other and

 

lanceylance: why,, is it so;;;, complicated

 

sunshineboi: i’m coming

 

Lance, without moving, heard his door open and close and Hunk sitting on his desk.

 

“What’s up? Nice flowers. Where did you get them?” asked Hunk, pointing at the orchid on Lance’s desk.

 

“I bought them earlier at the same flower shop I bought the bouquets for Nyma and Allura. I liked them.”

 

“They’re cool.” Hunk kept silent for a moment and then continued hesitantly:

 

“Sooo… About your crush? Who are they?”

 

“It's dumb…” 

 

“No it's not dumb Lance, trust me.” Lance rolled on his bed to lay on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

 

“It's the florist? His name's Keith and he’s like… cute? But I’ve seen him only like 3 times and there’s no way we can get to know each other more. I don’t knoooow what to do Hunk!”

 

“oh man…Don’t worry though, I’m sure it’ll work out. I don’t know how and clearly buying him flowers just won’t work for him haha but eh, I believe in you. He is totally gonna fall for you!”

 

“Thanks Hunk. I promise I’ll try to get to know him, one way or another.”


	5. Chapter 5 in which they leave notes

**Chapter 5 in which they leave notes**

 

   It was early March now and Lance was coming back from the flower shop once again. It became a habit now, he would regularly buy flowers just to see Keith. Seeing him became less awkward gradually and they even talked a bit sometimes but Lance felt they were stuck in the fact that he was just a client and it wouldn’t go anywhere. Still Lance enjoyed seeing Keith this way so he continued to do it. 

   Today he bought a little cactus. Back in his room, he put it on the window sill, next to three other cacti. His room was getting more and more filled with plants as the weeks went by. Lance had put them everywhere in his room: on the window sill, on his desk, over his closet, and large ones directly on the floor, near his bed. He was quite happy with all these plants and how it made the room less empty, but warm and personal instead. Lance even hanged fairy lights on the walls around the room. It gave off a warm light and it was really calming when it was switched on in the evening.

 

***

 

   Keith watched Lance leave his shop once again and was more confused than ever. Lately he had notice that Lance came by a lot to buy plants and flowers, and it made him really happy because it was the only way Keith could see him. But it also made him sad each time Lance left because everytime, nothing happened. Keith decided that next time Lance would come to buy something, he’ll try to do something. He was just really nervous at the simple idea of doing it, but he’ll try.

 

***

 

   Lance blinked. A few days had passed and he wanted to see Keith again so he was in front of the flower shop again, but it was closed. There was no sign or anything, it was just closed on usual opening hours. He was lowkey worried for Keith. Maybe it was nothing, maybe he just had something else to do or maybe he was just sick. Lance hesitated for a moment and got a piece of paper out of his bag. He wrote a short message for Keith, trying to make it so the florist won’t know it was him. He put it in the shop’s letterbox and left. On his way, he texted Hunk. Hunk was truly his best friend, always here when he needed to be reassured or when he was panicking because under his fake confidence when he flirted, he was an awkward mess.

 

lanceylance: so i went to the flower shop

 

sunshineboi: again

 

lanceylance: again

 

lanceylance: but it was closed

 

sunshineboi: oH

 

sunshineboi: you sad

 

lanceylance: kinda

 

lanceylance: but it’s not the point. i may have left a note in the letterbox

 

lanceylance: saying i hope he’s okay and all

 

sunshineboi: it’s great ? no? i mean ur finally doing something, not just becoming a loyal customer bc u can’t make a move lol, also buying flowers and plants is gonna ruin u

 

lanceylance: u are right aS ALwAys but i’m kinda worried anyway

 

lanceylance: like, if he guesses it’s me i will not handle it but if he doesn’t.. idk

 

sunshineboi: next time you’ll go you’ll see if he mentions it or no 

 

lanceylance: true,,, thanks ;;

 

***

 

   Keith opened his eyes. Oh god he felt sick. His head hurt and all his body felt numb. He closed his eyes. No flower shop today. He didn’t even have the courage to go put a sign on the door to inform the clients it was an exception. He fell asleep again.

The day went by slowly. When the evening arrived, he finally felt like going out of bed. He went downstairs to grab the post and went back in his apartment. He noticed a ripped small piece of paper between the envelopes. It was a note. 

 

“Hi! I came to buy flowers, but you were not here :( I hope you’re alright tho”

 

There was a little flower drawn on the note. Keith stared at the piece of paper. Who left this note? Keith was confused again. He put it on the fridge and got back to bed. He decided to text Pidge.

 

keef: hey ‘sup

 

pidgeon: i’m having a great evening i’m programming with some guy of my class lol typical nerd evening, u? busy being all dramatic with flowers ?

 

keef: of course i’m dramatic

 

keef: i was sick today so i didn’t open the shop and someone left a note

 

keef: it says they hope i’m alright

 

keef: and i don’t know who left it and it’s annoying i want to know ;;

 

pidge: maybe it’s a client used to come at the shop

 

keef: who

 

pidge: … 

 

keef: are u insinuating it could be lance

 

keef: because i don't want to think it could be him when it's probably not

 

pidgeon: but he’s the client u see the most and the most likely to worry about u

 

keef: idk 

 

keef: i don't want to be disappointed 

 

pidgeon: i know keefy

 

Keith was lying on his bed thinking. It  _ could _ be Lance. If it was him, there was only one way to know. He had to ask him somehow. And he had a plan.

 

   Pidge put down her phone and continued to type on her computer. She said to Hunk:

“Sorry, my best friend is being really oblivious with his crush. Like, somebody left him a note and he’s not sure who and it's  _ obvious _ it's his crush but you know, it's difficult and all.” Pidge sighed. 

“Yeah I think I understand…” Hunk was thinking about what Pidge just said. He just had the confirmation that Keith had a crush on Lance. Hunk decided to not tell Lance, he didn’t want to interfere. Although he will encourage Lance to talk to Keith. 

 

***

 

   The next day, Lance went to the flower shop again after his classes, hoping it wouldn’t be closed this time. When he arrived, the door was open and flowers were exposed outside in front of the shop. He passed the front door. He was the only client and Keith was not here. He was surely in the back shop. Lance tried to find a plant for his room. He already had a lot of them, so it was hard to find one he didn’t have but he chose a cute succulent in a blue pot and went to the counter. Keith’s voice rose from the back shop.

“Hello excuse me, I’m coming in two seconds!” Lance heard the sound of boxes being moved and after a few seconds, Keith appeared in the door. He looked surprised and Lance noticed he was slightly blushing. 

“Hi” repeated Keith.

 

“I just have this” Lance handed him the succulent and money. Keith worked on wrapping the plant in clear paper and attached a business card and and piece of ribbon on it. “Here, thank you.”

Lance took the plant. Back in his room, he unwrapped it and noticed something written on the card. It was a phone number. Keith had given him his  _ phone number _ .


	6. Chapter 6 in which they text each other

**Chapter 6 in which they text each other**

 

   Lance was still standing in his room with the number in his hands. He slowly took his phone out of his pocket and added a new contact, “cutest florist”. He’ll send a text later.

 

***

   Hunk and Lance had just finished eating and they had decided to go study in Hunk’s room. Lance was reading his notes and Hunk was programming on his computer. After a moment of complete silence, Lance spoke again.

 

“I went to the flower shop and Keith gave me his number on a business card." 

 

“Wait Keith did WhAT? That's? Really cool? And you’re telling me this like super calmly?” 

 

“I may seem calm but I’m a fucking mess inside. I don’t know what to do. Well obviously I’m gonna send a text but I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to make this awkward.”

 

“Well it is gonna be awkward obviously”, responded Hunk, “but don’t worry! Just send the damn text and see how it goes you know”

 

   Their study session over, Lance was back in his room. Lying on his bed, he typed a first text for Keith. When he was satisfied, he pressed send. 

 

***

 

   Keith heard his phone vibrate beside him. It was a text from an unknown number. Hs heart skipped a beat. It was from Lance. Keith saved the number as “lance ❀ ” .

 

lance ❀: Heey? it’s Lance, ur favourite client ;) did you really gave me your number,,?

 

cutest florist: aaaah

 

cutest florist: i did? is it ok?

 

lance ❀: don’t worry it’s more than ok ngnjj !

 

lance ❀: actually i’m glad u did

 

cutest florist: can i ask u a something?

 

lance ❀: of course

 

cutest florist: was the note from you?

 

lance ❀: yess,,,

 

cutest florist: it was nice 

 

cutest florist: thanks

 

lance ❀: well now that i have your attention i can stop buying plants every two day lmao im broke 

 

cutest florist:  u did that 

 

lance ❀: yeah i did that

 

lance ❀: but i didn't know how to talk to you?

 

cutest florist: i understand. i was a panicking mess when i gave you my number,,, 

 

lance ❀: fnjfgd it’s okay

 

lance ❀: sooo… why did you opened a flower shop? 

 

cutest florist: aH

 

cutest florist: actually it’s bc i dropped off school

 

lance ❀: ooh sorry

 

cutest florist: no but i’m like really happy with what i’m doing now 

 

lance ❀: niice

 

cutest florist: and i know you’re in uni? which classes did u take?

 

lance ❀: i am! texting u from my dorm room lol

 

lance ❀: i have physics, astrophysics and chemistry 

 

lance ❀: it’s hard but it’s also great

 

lance ❀: also it’s tiring so i think i’m gonna to sleep now

 

cutest florist: good! night!

 

lance ❀: night

 

lance ❀: also if u are okay with it, i hope you like randoms messages 

 

cutest florist: i really like random messages 

 

Keith was smiling broadly. Lance was hugging his pillow, a smile across his face. Talking with your crush felt great.

 

***

 

   Keith woke up in a great mood. He and Lance didn’t talk a lot the day before but it still had warmed his heart.

Today was delivery day for Keith. He regularly ordered a great variety of flowers to compose unique bouquets. He went downstairs to receive his order before opening the shop. When he finished putting everything inside, he finally opened for the day. 

There were not a lot of clients so Keith had a lot of free time. He just finished making bouquets and with the leftover flowers, he tried to make a flower crown. He tied together blue centaureas, red carnations and fine leaves with flax string. Keith was quite proud of him. He put it on his head, arranged his hairs and took a photo of himself to see the result. He decided it looked good on him. He hesitated a moment and sent the pic to Lance

 

cutest florist: [image attached] i made myself a flower crown 

 

***

 

  Lance was taking notes of the lesson but his mind was somewhere else, mainly because thinking of Keith was far more easier than understanding Newtonian mechanics. Thirty minutes later, the lessons ended. He switched on back his phone. He had a text from Keith. He finished typing his text for Hunk and opened Keith’s. It was a picture of him with a flower crown he made. Lance stopped walking. He was all flustered and was even blushing a little. He typed his response for Keith without waiting to be able to write something concise that made sense.

 

lance ❀: THATS REALLY CUTE

 

lance ❀: YOU ARE REALLY CUTE   
  


lance ❀: wow i feel blessed in this dull day of school

 

cutest florist: aaah thanks fnvdkdnf

 

cutest florist: you were not answering so i thought maybe i shouldn't  have send this but i remembered you’re in class

 

lance ❀: no it’s totally okay to send this 

 

cutest florist: oh okay

 

cutest florist: so how’s your day going

 

lance ❀: mmh a whole morning of mechanics, pure delight

 

lance ❀: it was horrible and i want to die.

 

lance ❀: but i’m being dramatic 

 

lance ❀: and you ?

 

cutest florist: it’s great, i really like my job

 

cutest florist: it’s not busy today tho, hence the flower crown

 

lance ❀: maybe… i could drop by 

 

lance ❀: i have not eaten yet, i could join you at the shop? if it’s okay of course? 

 

lance ❀: i have a big lunch break

 

cutest florist: of course 

 

cutest florist: that would be nice yeah? do u have your lunch

 

lance ❀: niice

 

lance ❀: yeah thanks don’t worry

 

lance ❀: give me 10 min and i’ll be here

 

Lance exited the building, and suddenly remembered he said to Hunk they’ll eat together. He typed another text.

 

lanceylance: hum yeah so i may have just told Keith i’ll eat with him soo… don’t wait for me? i know you’ll understand <3

 

sunshineboi: of course <3

 

sunshineboi: only if you give me all the details after, i live for your drama you know that

 

***

 

keef: piiidge heeelp I said to lance he could come over to have lunch break together??

 

keef: im a fool it's gonna be awkward 

 

keef: im panicking 

 

keef: i think he's here

 

pidgeon: u gay mess

 


	7. Chapter 7 in which Keith makes another flower crown

**Chapter 7 in which Keith makes another flower crown**

 

   Lance walked nervously to Keith’s shop. He arrived a few minutes later and took a moment to breathe properly before pushing the door. Keith was sitting on the counter, typing on his phone. He raised his head when he heard Lance and smiled. He was still wearing his flower crown and Lance realized again that he was ridiculously cute. 

 

“Heey! You can sit here if you want.” Keith pointed at a wooden crate and Lance sat, looking around him, seeing the shop from a different perspective. Keith went to close the shop so they could eat without being bothered and sat on another crate beside him. Lance decided to break the silence before it became awkward. 

 

“I really like your shop, it's cute and all. Where does the name come from though? What's Juniberry?”

 

“Ah uuh Juniberry’s the name of a flower? Well a flower that doesn't exist but like from a tale I was told when I was younger. I suppose I was kinda nostalgic when I chose the name so…” Keith chuckled.

 

“That's a nice story actually?” 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I like it.”

 

   They continued to talk, Lance telling about his school life and Keith telling stories of strange clients he had. They had finished their lunch a long moment ago and Keith was now occupying his hands by making another flower crown. It was simpler than his, with small blue flowers on it. Before Lance could say anything, Keith leaned over to put the flower crown on the other boy’s head. Surprised, Lance stopped talking in the middle of his sentence, then his face brightened and he giggled. Keith frowned.

 

“You don't like it?”

 

“No, no, I like it a lot? Thanks. It's very cute. Plus, we're matchy now! Also blue is my favourite colour so… yeah thanks. What's yours?” asked Lance.

 

“Uh… Red? Yeah, I like red.”

 

“Niiice!” Lance grabbed his phone to take a look at his reflection with his flower crown on. He got up suddenly and said to Keith as he walked to the door:

 

“Ugh I'm gonna be late for my class I have to go sorry! It was nice talking with you! Byee!” Lance waved and left. Keith was still sitting on his crate. They spoke so much and with so much ease they lost track of time and Keith smiled. He really enjoyed Lance’s company. 

 

***

 

   Lance was walking quickly, trying not to be late for his class. He arrived short of breath, right on time. Hunk was waiting outside the lecture hall and smirked when he saw Lance.

 

“Cool flowers! I suppose it went great?”

 

“Man it was so great? Oh god I think have huge crush? Hunk what is happening?”

 

“It's okay Lance, it was kinda obvious. I mean you're literally wearing a flower crown he made you.” Hunk and Lance stared at each other silently for a few seconds and then burst into laughter.

 

***

   Keith and Lance got into the habit of eating together when they could. Lance would go to Keith’s shop and with the return of sunny days, they would sometimes sit in the park and just chill in the sun. Sometimes, Hunk and Pidge would join them and they’d eat all together. They really bonded and became over time a group of four friends.

Today had been one of those days. Lance had joined Keith at the shop and they ate together. It was pouring rain so they stayed inside, all cosy, watching the rain dripping out the window. Hunk and Pidge had stayed at the uni to work on a computer project so it was just the two of them. They had talked until Lance had to go back to his class. Keith had watched Lance go away, a sad smile on his face. It's been several weeks since they exchanged their phone numbers and started seeing each other and even if they became quite close, Keith was dying to confess his crush but just didn’t knew how. He also feared rejection. What if he was imagining things and Lance and him were not  _ that _ close? Sometimes Keith felt like Lance really liked him and sometimes on the contrary he felt like Lance might hate him? Keith had no self confidence so he couldn't even imagine Lance actually liking him but he hoped anyways. 

 

***

 

   Later in the evening Keith was lying on his bed and decided to send a message to Lance.

 

cutest florist: i like you

 

cutest florist: like

 

cutest florist: a lot

 

cutest florist: so 

 

cutest florist: yeah

 

cutest florist: ily

 

cutest florist: i don't know

 

   Keith was staring blankly at his phone and the words he just wrote. Lance was usually pretty quick when it came to answering messages. As the minutes went by, Keith felt his stomach knot, anxiety rising, it felt like a weight on his chest. He was still waiting for an answer when he fell asleep, his throat tied and had tears in his eyes.

 

When he woke up in the morning, he remembered last evening and the feeling of a weight on his chest struck him again. He looked at his phone. Still no answer from Lance.  Keith sighed and crawled back under his blanket. He regretted intensely his messages. Now Lance wasn't responding anymore and Keith felt like he broke their closeness. His fear of rejection was confirmed. 


	8. Chapter 8 in which they all dnjkfgnfdhffk

**Chapter 8 in which they all dnjkfgnfdhffk**

 

   Lance emerged from sleep when he heard someone knock at his door loudly. His mind still blurry, he looked at his phone next to him to see what time it was but it was turned off. Shit. He overslept. He didn't charged his phone last night and and the alarm couldn't ring. He shouted a “I'M COMING” and got up from bed. He put on some clothes quickly and grabbed his bag. He left his useless phone on his desk and left his room. Hunk was waiting outside. 

 

“Soo … I may have overslept”

 

“yeah no shit! Also your face is a mess”

 

“what do you mean? My face is always flawless? But thanks for waking me up by the way.” 

 

“No problem. I tried to call you first but you didn't answered.”

 

“ I think my phone turned off in the middle of the night because I didn't charge it last night so… yeah” They walked down to join their respective classes.

 

   The day passed slowly and when his last lesson ended, Lance joined Hunk to eat with him and then went back in his room. He put his phone to charge and sat at his desk to try to study for a moment. After nearly two hours of reading, correcting and re writing his messy notes, he prepared to go to bed. He lay down on his bed and switched on his phone. He smiled when he saw a message from Keith. He opened it, read it and his heart skipped a beat. And then another one. Lance was completely frozen with his phone in his hands, he was contemplating the messages. “ i like you, like, a lot”. His heart was beating fast. Keith liked him too. Keith liked him back! He was processing the information. He felt bad when he saw the message was from a day ago so he hastened to type a response.

 

lance ❀: !!!

 

lance ❀: i really like u too!

 

lance ❀: a lot

 

lance ❀: also im sorry i didnt respond my phone was off since yesterday i hope you didnt worry too much im sorry if u did

 

lance ❀: but yeaaah

 

lance ❀: ily too

 

   Keith was lying on the floor when his phone buzzed on his stomach. Lance’s name was across the screen. He hesitated for a few seconds but when he opened and read the message, the weight he felt on his chest since yesterday lifted instantly and a smile appeared on his face. 

 

cutest florist: fjsnjsdfsdjfps

 

lance ❀: dlfjgjfs ,,,, 

 

cutest florist: i’m so fucking happy

 

cutest florist: i was really panicking u know i thought u didn’t like me 

 

lance ❀: im so happy too??

 

cutest florist: can u hear me screaming 

 

lance ❀: so,,, are we like, boyfriends?¿

 

cutest florist: we could? if you want? i’d like that tbh

 

lance ❀: aaaaaahn sdnfnfg you’re my boyfriend

 

lance ❀: i’m your boyfriend

 

cutest florist: i’m literally on the floor rn i’m so happy i can’t get up

 

lance ❀: saame i need to sleep but i feel like i’m not going to make it lol

 

lance ❀: but i really need to at least try, classes start early tomorrow so… good night? i love you 

 

cutest florist: !! i love you too good night ;;;;

 

After a few minutes, Keith finally got up and went to his bedroom. He still couldn’t believe it. Lance actually liked him back.

 

keef: so

 

pidgeon: yes

 

keef: i’m dating lance,???;;??? nfgndngdkfnk

 

pidgeon: OMG pjdgpdojfgd

 

pidgeon: u are dating as in boyfriends and all???

 

keef: yup

 

pidgeon: it took some fucking time jgfgdfg

 

pidgeon: u two were so obvious

 

keef: no we were noT??

 

pidgeon: LMAO u joking right

 

pidgeon: u two were acting like a fucking married couple 

 

pidgeon: this, and the stares

 

keef: weLL

 

pidgeon: anyway that’s great 

 

keef: yess

 

keef: i’m like super happy aND giga anxious like,,next time i’ll saw him, how am i supposed to have social interaction ™ ???

 

keef: im a gay mess help me

 

pidgeon: just;; do the same thing as before it’s cool, don’t worry and don’t put pressure on u it’s okay

 

keef: that’s… pretty wise?

 

pidgeon: but i am wise keef

 

keef: you’re like;,, 9

 

pidgeon: i’m eleven so shut the fuck up 

 

   Lance ignored the late hour and texted Hunk. He was so excited he couldn’t sleep anyway.

 

lanceylance: keiTH FUCKING CONFESSED TO ME

 

lanceylance: we’re dating?!?? i can’t process it?

 

sunshineboi: kjfdfjlsdljsdfjkljkl

 

sunshineboi: my baby is all grown up :’)

 

sunshineboi: i feel so proud of you :’) 

 

sunshineboi: well u didn’t do anything bUt i’m still proud 

 

lanceylance: rude but thaanks;;;,,

 

lanceylance: anyway i’ll let you sleep 

 

sunshineboi: thanks i’m literally falling asleep on my phone 

 

After a few hours lying awake, Lance finally fell asleep.

 

   The next days were great, both Lance and Keith were extremely happy and soft, and even though they didn’t see each other since they started dating, they would regularly text one another and each message made them smile fondly. A week after, Lance had less work so he texted Keith.

 

lance ❀: hiii

 

cutest florist: heey 

 

cutest florist: how are u? 

 

lance ❀: rly good, u? i was thinking, maybe we could see each other today? eat in the park and all with pidge and hunk? it’s all sunny 

 

cutest florist: i’m good too

 

cutest florist: this sounds really cool ? i’ll text pidgeon to tell her and i’ll join u three when i’ll have the shop closed

 

lance ❀: niiice

 

lance ❀: okay see u later <3

 

cutest florist: fnndgnf

 

lance ❀: dkskksdks

 

***

 

keef: wanna join lance and hunk and me for lunch at the park? 

 

pidgeon: yeah why not

 

pidgeon: i know it’s gonna sound strange coming for me but i need to get out of my room and not be in front of a screen

 

keef: pidgeon?? is it rly you?? 

 

pidgeon: ndfsjsnfds

 

pidgeon: no it’s just that my head hurts bc of the screens but i’ll be back at it right after this break dont worry

 

keef: aaah okay i thought you’d been abducted and replaced by a fake pidgeon

 

pidgeon: …   
  


keef: i’m not saying aliens bUT

 

pidgeon: …

 

***

 

   All morning, Lance was agitated in his chair and couldn't concentrate. When it was finally lunch break, he left Hunk who went to look for Pidge so they could all meet up at the park. Lance, on the other hand, set off for the flower shop to rejoin Keith. On his way, he send a message to let him know he was coming. Lance was a little stressed about seeing Keith for the first time now that they were together.


	9. Chapter 9 in which there are jellyfishes

**Chapter 9 in which there are jellyfishes**

 

   Lance arrived at the flower shop when Keith was closing the door. He turned around, saw Lance and smiled broadly. They stood awkwardly for a moment until Lance proposed that they set out to join their friends. They walked side by side and when they arrived, Hunk and Pidge were already here waiting for them, sitting under a tree. They all said hi to each other and Lance sat on the grass. Keith hesitated for a few seconds and sat cross-legged close to Lance, their sides lightly brushing. Lance noticed and said nothing, but was very happy on the inside. They ate their lunch all together and talked a lot. They all got along very well. After a while, Hunk and Pidge were immersed in a discussion about code so Lance and Keith were talking together. Lance was listening to Keith talking and without warning, he lay down on the grass, his head resting on Keith’s thigh. 

 

“Is it okay?” asked Lance to be sure, as Keith looked surprised. He didn't want to be too direct, after all he didn't know if the other boy was comfortable with physical contact. 

 

“aah yes it's okay don't worry!” Keith resumed talking. After a moment, Pidge and Hunk left to go work on their computer science project again  and Keith and Lance were not talking anymore, just enjoying the warm sunshine. Lance was still resting on Keith’s thigh and had his eyes closed. Keith timidly ran his hand through Lance’s brown hairs, which made him smile without opening his eyes so Keith continued to do it. They stayed like this for a long moment, until Keith spoke again. 

“Would you like to go on a date? With me I mean?” Keith blurted out rapidly. Lance opened his eyes and looked at Keith, smiling. 

 

“Of course I would go on a date with you. Especially with you. You have something in mind?” 

 

Keith was screaming internally but responded calmly. 

 

“Kinda actually. Are you free Sunday afternoon?”

 

Lance thought for a moment. “Well I have a lot of work but a date is far more interesting so… I’m free!”  Keith sighed in relief and smiled. Lance glanced at his watch. 

 

“Oh no. I have to go. I don’t waaaant to, Keeeeiiith” complained Lance. Keith took the opportunity and kissed his forehead, which made him blush. Lance finally got up and waved at Keith. “See you on Sunday?”.

 

“See you on sunday”

 

   Keith went back to his shop and reopened it for the rest of the afternoon. He also send a text to Pidge.

 

keef: i’ve got a date with Lance zfkNFSJBFLSJ

 

pidgeon: lkdflgk dflkg 

 

pidgeon: niiiice 

 

keef: i think i’m gonna take him to the aquarium

 

keef: do you think it’s a good idea????

 

pidgeon: tbh? i don’t know? i’m not really a dating expert but wait two seconds i’m asking hunk

 

keef: he musnt tell anything to lance

 

pigdeon: don’t worry he won’t

 

pidgeon: hunk says anything will be okay if it’s with you

 

keef: ;;... i’m dying

 

pidgeon: hunk says don’t die or else lance will be sad 

 

pidgeon: and it’s him who listen to lance complain so

 

keef: okay i’ll try not to panic

 

keef: thanks sdkfkd

 

pidgeon: np

 

***

 

   Sunday morning arrived and Lance woke up early to have the time to find a decent outfit and get ready. He was both nervous and excited. Early in the afternoon, he send a text to Keith. 

 

lance ❀: heyy 

 

lance ❀: do u want me to go to the shop or…?

 

cutest florist: heey

 

cutest florist: um no it’s good, just wait outside your dorm, i’ll pick u up there

 

lance ❀: like… with your car?

 

cutest florist: better

 

lance ❀: i’m scared

 

cutest florist: i’ll be there in 10 minutes :)

 

lance ❀: okay!

 

   Lance went outside the dorm as Keith said and waited, his back leaning on the building. A few minutes later, he heard a noise approaching and a motorcycle appeared and to his surprise, stopped a few meters from him. The driver got off the bike and took his helmet off. It was Keith, his hairs messy and a smile on his face. Lance put his face in his hands, blushing hard. Keith was stunning and Lance was so happy. He walked to the florist and took him in his arms for a quick hug before letting go and changing the subject. It was Keith’s turn to blush. 

 

“You didn’t tell me you had a bike!? It’s so cool?! But I’ve never been on a motorbike before?”

 

“Gnfnjk don’t worry it’ll be okay, I’ll be careful and I’ll go slow” Keith said, handing another helmet to Lance. 

 

   Keith lied. He wasn’t going slow  _ at all _ , or at least it didn’t seem slow to Lance. At first, Lance was kinda scared and progressively, he was more at ease. He leaned his head on Keith back and tightened his grip. Keith smiled for himself. It was a really pleasant moment. They arrived at the aquarium, Keith parked the bike and they both got off the bike and took off their helmets. Lance took a few steps prudently as his legs were numb and realised where they were. 

 

“You took me to the aquarium? I’m so happy this is great?!” Lance was stomping on the spot. They entered the aquarium and Lance’s eyes were sparkling. They stopped in front of each tank to carefully watch the fish. Keith was smiling softly seeing Lance being amazed by everything. Everything was great. The fish were beautiful and colorful, the soft lightning and the atmosphere really calming and Keith presence the best thing Lance could imagine. As they were watching a tank of jellyfishes, Lance, without looking at Keith, asked softly:

 

“Can i hold your hand?” Keith didn’t answered but slowly placed his hand in Lance’s and their fingers intertwined gently.


	10. Chapter 10 in which they sleep under fluorescent stars

**Chapter 10 in which they sleep under fluorescent stars**

 

   When they got out of the aquarium, the air was fresh and the sun was setting down, giving off a warm orange light. Before they put back their helmets, Keith wanted to ask Lance about the rest of the evening. 

 

“Soo… I thought maybe you could come at my place? We could eat and maybe watch a movie I don’t know? If you want of course.”

 

“Yeah why not? Sounds good to me!”  

 

   Keith was worried that Lance wouldn’t be at ease coming at his home but he didn’t seem to mind so Keith was relieved. 

When they were both ready to go, Keith started his bike and they drove out of the parking lot. Lance instinctively tightened his grip on Keith when the bike accelerated. The ride home was really pleasing, both because of the closeness between them and because of the sunset and the beautiful sky. 

 

They arrived and Keith parked his bike in the little courtyard behind the building. Keith lead the way and they climbed the metallic stairs. He opened the door, stepped out of the way to let Lance go inside and closed the door behind them. Keith’s apartment consisted of three main rooms, a kitchen, a small living room, with a door leading to a bathroom, and his bedroom. Keith left his bag on a chair and opened the fridge, then opened a cupboard.

 

“Well… I can make pasta. Is it good?”

 

“Yup it's fine! Do you want me to help?” asked Lance.

 

“mmh no it's okay, you can sit here if you want” said Keith, showing the table and chairs. 

 

   They talked while Keith was cooking pastas as well as a sauce made from basil, oil, pine kernel and pistachio. It was Pidge’s recipe and Keith was silently hoping he wasn’t ruining it. When he finished making everything, he put it in two plates and they went in the living room and ate on the small coffee table, sitting directly on the floor. It wasn't awkward at all between them and they were both silently thankful for that. After finishing eating, Keith put their plates in the sink and they went to Keith bedroom. Lance observed each detail. It was an organised mess, a lot more personal than the rest of the apartment. On the wall, there was two posters, one representing Mothman and the other was a “I want to believe” one. A few photos were taped on the wall too, representing Keith, Pidge and another man, surely Shiro, Lance thought. Keith sat on his bed and opened his computer. Lance followed him and sat next to him.

“Do you want to watch something in particular?” asked Keith.

 

“MULAN!”  Lance answered without hesitation, “Well if you want to but…” 

 

Keith laughed. 

 

“No it's fine with me.” Keith found the film and pressed play. Lance after a few minutes on the film let his head rest on Keith chest. They commented the movie and they sang every time there was a song. When it ended, they stayed for a moment just snuggled under a plaid, enjoying each other presence. 

 

“Wanna watch something else?” asked Keith.

 

“Hell yeah. Mulan 2? It's not the best but…”

 

“Mulan 2.”

 

They watched three movies in total and when they finished the last one, it was nearly midnight. Lance, still leaning on Keith, looked at him questioningly. 

 

“Do… you wanna stay here? Like sleep here? It's kinda late so… you decide. Also I can drive you back if you want to?”

 

Lance considered the proposition for a few seconds. 

 

“Yeah why not, that would be fine! But i don't have clothes or..”

 

“Nice! Wait…” Keith went to his closet, took a clean large t-shirt and boxer briefs and went to the bathroom. Back in the bedroom, he said to Lance:

 

“I left you some clothes and a towel in the bathroom you can use, help yourself.” 

 

   Lance went in the bathroom and put on the large red shirt Keith lend him. It was soft and smelled like him. He washed his face and went back in the bedroom. Keith was lying on his bed, scrolling on his phone. He smiled when he saw Lance and went to switch off the lights while Lance got under the blanket. He noticed just now that there was little fluorescent stars on the ceiling and on the walls. Keith took place lying on the bed, facing Lance. They couldn't see each other but they felt they were close. After a moment of silence, Keith moved to be closer to Lance and buried his head on his chest. Lance rested his head on Keith’s and took him in his arms. They were both smiling even if they couldn't see it and they fell asleep cuddling.

 

***

 

   When they woke up next morning, Lance was big spooning Keith. He grunted thinking he had to go to his class. He buried his face in Keith’s neck, who woke up a moment after and turned around to face Lance. 

 

“Hii. Did you sleep well?”

 

Lance smiled. 

 

“I did, and you?” 

 

“yeah. I think we need to get up though.”

 

“haaaaan”

 

   Lance rolled over and hid under a blanket. Keith got up, changed and went in the kitchen. Lance grunted one last time, got out of bed too, and joined Keith. They had breakfast and after, when they were both ready, went to Keith bike. He had insisted on getting Lance back to his dorm quickly so he could take his bag for class. The ride was really short and they quickly arrived in front of the dorms building. They took off their helmets and Lance thanked Keith for the date, told him he had a really good time. Keith, sitting on his motorcycle, watched his boyfriend walk away when he stopped suddenly, turned around and ran towards him. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Lance, his eyes sparkling. When Keith, surprised, nodded, Lance closed the space between them and kissed him softly. Lance walked away again, keeping eye contact with Keith for a moment, smiling, then turned around for good and disappeared in the building.


	11. Finale Chapter

**Finale Chapter**

 

   It was early July and it was time for Lance and Hunk to clear out their dorm rooms and leave it for the summer. Even though Lance knew he’ll be back next year, he was still kinda sad. The classes had been difficult this year but he still had a lot of fun and back at his house, he wouldn’t be able to see Keith as much as during the school year, as he wouldn’t be a few minutes away but more thirty minutes by train away. A few days ago, he had taken all his plants to Keith, who accepted to take care of them over the summer. Now, he was finishing packing his suitcase and bags and was getting ready to leave.   
  
***

 

   Hunk and Lance were waiting on the station platform for their respective trains. Keith had accompanied them and was standing next to Lance. When Hunk’s train arrived first, they watched him leave. Lance wasn’t too worried, he knew he would see him during the holidays. 

It was nearly time for Lance to leave so he and Keith got up to stand on the platform, Lance ready to go on the train. 

 

“I’ll miss you. Maybe you could come at home and stay for some days? I know you’re busy with the shop but… Or I’ll try to come here?”

 

“I would be glad to spend some time with you to be honest” Keith answered. The train approached. Keith took Lance hand and squeezed it gently. The train stopped. Keith kissed Lance tenderly and let go. They both smiled and Lance got on the train. He waved at Keith one last time.

 

***

 

   Summer was going slowly for both Keith and Lance. It was now mid August. Keith was kept busy with his shop but there wasn’t a lot of clients as it was summer vacation and Lance, on his side, had worked a little, went to see Hunk and Keith a few times and managed to get his driver licence. One evening, he was texting Keith from his bedroom, his window opened, enjoying the fresh evening air.

 

cutest florist: wait

 

lance ❀: what

 

cutest florist: i just had an idea dfkjdfpo

 

lance ❀: oh 

 

cutest florist: it’s for next year

 

lance ❀: i’m kinda scared but go on

 

cutest florist: would u like to live in my apartment ?? with me? like instead of your dorm room??

 

cutest florist: gkf,klkgg,d

 

lance ❀: dlnfgld that’s ?? a rly good idea?? i would be so happy? 

 

lance ❀: du u rly want me to live with u.??

 

cutest florist: i mean yeah?? 

 

lance ❀: yaaaay

 

They spoke for a long time, trying to arrange all the details but it was decided, Lance would move in with Keith just before the start of the new school year. 

 

…

 

lance ❀: i love you

 

cutest florist: i love you too dkgfmkdkk

 

***

 

   Lance was excited. He was driving, with all his stuff, to move in with Keith? He was thriving.

When he arrived he parked his car in front of the flower shop, turned it off and got out. He stretched himself, god he wasn’t used to driving yet. When Keith saw his boyfriend outside, he ran coming out of the shop and wrapped him in a hug. Lance hugged him back and they stayed like this on the pavement for a few seconds. Keith let go but was still holding Lance by the shoulders. 

 

“I'm so happy you're here!?”

 

“I am fucking happy too? I can't believe it?”

 

They were both giggling.

When they went back to being serious again, Keith closed the flower shop and they took Lance's bags up to the apartment. Keith had made space in his closet so Lance could fit his clothes and this simple gesture made Lance quite emotional. He emptied out his bag with his clothes and went to dispose his belongings in the apartment. He put his blue toothbrush next to Keith's red one. He finished by installing fairy lights in their bedroom and he was done. 

Moving in was like a nostalgic flashback from the previous year, when he didn't knew Keith yet and thought the dorm room would be his room for 5 years.

Hunk was not staying in a dorm room either this year, neither was Pidge. They were now roommates, with the best internet connexion possible. 

 

***

 

   Lance was enjoying his last day of summer holidays. Tomorrow the school year would start again. It had been a few days since he moved in with Keith and it was perfect, he had helped him with the shop and just enjoyed being not in class.

Lance was sitting on the counter when Keith appeared from the back shop. He approached and Lance bent over to kiss him, the florist cuping Lance face softly with his hands. And then Keith just rested his head on Lance arm and they stayed like this for a long moment.

 

Everything felt great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read all this, thanks!  
> again, it was the first time i wrote something and i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
